Flash temporel
by Supersalee
Summary: Omicron Delta 1 n'était pas comme les autres : un jour elle est à l'époque spatiale et le lendemain à l'époque médiéval. Le temps semblait s'être détraqué sur cette planète mystérieuse.
1. La mystérieuse planète

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 _Voici la chronologie :_

Saison 2

1- Le cocon

2- L'expérience

3- Médecin et Vulcain

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le mess de la station et ils attendaient dans la pénombre en chuchotant. La porte s'ouvrit devant le lieutenant Kirt Jamar. Il avança dans la pénombre, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

\- Ordinateur, dit-il, lumière.

Au moment où la pièce fut envahit par la lumière, il entendit crier : « Surprise. » Le mess était rempli d'officiers du Hawking. Sur une table, il remarqua une pile de cadeaux.

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, objecta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas votre anniversaire que nous fêtons, lieutenant, dit le capitaine Roberge en lui mettant un chapeau de fête sur la tête. Cette tradition n'existe peut-être pas sur Tellar-Prime, mais sur Terre quand quelqu'un est sur le point d'avoir un enfant, on lui fait une fête et on lui remet des cadeaux pour le bébé.

\- Vous avez raison, on ne fait pas ça sur Tellar-Prime.

Il jeta un œil vers la pile de cadeaux.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons procéder?

\- Pas comme ça, se moqua le commandeur Myriam White. C'est une fête : on commence par célébrer.

La grossesse de Myriam s'était poursuivie et elle était presque à terme. Elle avait cependant continué ses activités, mais avait dû se résoudre à laisser la direction des équipes d'exploration à un autre membre du staff. À chaque fois qu'elle l'avait proposé, Kirt s'y était formellement opposé et Léa avait tranché en sa faveur.

C'était une grossesse des plus étranges. Le fœtus était le résultat d'une expérience que les Komédos, une espèce de robots arachnides, avaient fait sur elle et sur Kirt Jamar. Elle avait choisi l'avortement, mais Kirt l'avait convaincue de lui transmettre le fœtus et grâce à la médecine du 24e siècle, il avait porté l'enfant pendant quatre mois. Malheureusement, une série de complications avait sérieusement mis sa vie en danger et Myriam avait accepté de reprendre le fœtus et de le porter à terme pour lui sauver la vie. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Même si elle en était la mère biologique et se considérait comme une mère porteuse et elle avait hâte d'être libérée de ce fardeau.

\- Qu'on amène le gâteau, ordonna Léa.

L'Enseigne Douze et l'enseigne Giona surgirent de derrière le bar avec un gâteau en forme de bébé. Le bébé portait un petit kimono de karaté. Ils le placèrent sur la table.

\- OPS à Roberge.

Léa appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Ici Roberge.

\- Nous recevons un message de Starfleet Command, 24e siècle.

\- J'arrive.

Le terme recevoir n'était pas exact. Le message avait été enregistré et placé dans une banque de donnée, il était programmé pour s'activer à un moment précis. Ce moment était déterminé par la chronologie temporelle de l'équipage. S'il se passait deux mois au 24e siècle depuis le départ, le message devait leur parvenir après qu'il se soit passé deux mois pour l'équipage. C'est pour cette raison que les dates temporelles remplaçaient dorénavant les dates stellaires pour les vaisseaux de l'agence.

C'était la meilleure façon de communiquer avec le passé sans leur transmettre de technologie temporelle, mais entre les vaisseaux de l'agence, il existait un système de communication plus efficace qui forçait les barrières du temps.

Elle se rendit à son bureau et activa son écran. L'image de l'amiral Janeway s'afficha.

\- Capitaine Roberge, dit-elle. J'ai pour vous une mission en rapport avec une possible transgression temporelle. C'est un cas étrange que seule l'Agence serait en mesure de régler. Les données de votre mission sont incluses dans ce message. Janeway terminée.

Léa retourna à sa console, elle remarqua qu'une quantité importante d'informations accompagnait effectivement le message. Elle s'y attela.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

La fête au mess venait de se terminer, tout le staff était dans la salle de conférence et curieux au sujet de cette mission surprise. Léa s'avança vers l'écran et afficha une carte stellaire.

\- Notre prochaine mission va nous ramener à notre époque. Nous avons reçu un appel de Starfleet concernant la planète Omicron Delta 1.

L'image s'agrandit pour un montrer un système planétaire avec une seule planète solide tournant tout près d'une naine brune. La planète était plus grande que la Terre.

\- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, une civilisation s'est développée sur cette planète. Deux vaisseaux de Starfleet s'y sont rendus.

Une autre image s'afficha sur l'écran. On voyait un décor surréaliste : une forêt avec des arbres géants, mais squelettiques qui déployaient leurs branches sur plusieurs kilomètres. Au milieu de cet étrange réseau de forêt flottaient ce qui ressemblaient à des méduses aériennes. Elle semblaient s'illuminer et éclairer la planète.

\- C'est magnifique, dit Giona.

\- Cette planète est étrange dans tout ses aspects. L'étoile ne l'éclaire pas beaucoup, mais la proximité de la planète avec l'étoile en fait un monde assez chaud pour supporter la vie. Ces méduses sont des plantes, remplies d'un gaz luminescent. Elles fournissent un éclairage complémentaire à la planète et ses habitants, ce qui compense pour le peu d'ensoleillement.

\- Voici à quoi ressemblait la planète, il y a trente ans, quand elle fut découverte par le Stargazer.

Une image d'une ville avec des édifices impressionnant et des véhicules volants s'afficha. La cité était lumineuses et énergique comme toutes les mégapoles de civilisations avancées.

\- Voici maintenant ce qu'à découvert le USS Serenity lors d'une visite récente.

L'image fut remplacée par un château moyenâgeux, entouré d'un village rustique. Les gens se promenait sur le dos d'un animal qui rappelait vaguement un âne. Le village était encerclée de plaine verdoyante et on ne voyait aucune trace d'une quelconque civilisation industrielle.

\- Cette image a été prise à l'emplacement de la ville, ajouta Léa.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Simon Byrd!

\- Les scans effectués par le Serenity n'a donné aucune indication de trace ancienne de technologie. Par contre, ils ont trouvé des traces d'énergie résiduelle.

Elle les afficha à l'écran.

\- C'est une signature quantique bien particulière. Monsieur Byrd?

\- En effet, capitaine, dit-il, c'est l'emprunte spécifique à un déplacement temporel.

\- Et un d'envergure, ajouta Léa.

\- Quelqu'un tenterait-il de modifier le cours de l'histoire de cette planète, demanda Myriam?

\- Si c'était le cas, ça aurait créé une autre ligne du temps et les vaisseaux qui ont détecté l'anomalie auraient été intégrés à cette ligne du temps.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, c'est d'aller y enquêter. Avec notre technologie temporelle, nous avons une longueur d'avance sur Starfleet et les moyens de régler cette situation, si cela s'impose. Je veux que le Hawking soit prêt à partir demain matin à 800 heures.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit Myriam.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, s'objecta Kirt!

\- Lieutenant, votre sollicitude est touchante, mais je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

\- Mais vous êtes sur le point d'accoucher.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller sur la planète. Je resterai sagement sur la passerelle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Ça suffit, coupa Léa. Qu'en pensez-vous docteur Sermak?

\- À condition qu'elle ne se surmène pas, le commandeur White peut venir. Évidement, je ne recommande pas non plus qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe d'exploration.

\- C'est moi qui dirigerai l'équipe d'exploration, ajouta Léa.

\- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, coupa White!

\- Vous resterez sur la passerelle, confortablement installée dans mon fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Ce cas est unique, reprit Léa, je suis la plus spécialisée dans ce domaine, je dois me rendre sur place, commandeur.

\- Très bien, j'accepte, à condition que vous ameniez mon garde du corps avec vous.

Elle pointa Jamar.

\- Marché conclus, répondit Léa en souriant.

Kirt se renfrogna.

\- La réunion est terminée.


	2. Une visite au château

Le soleil se levait sur ce monde étrange y répandant une lumière blafarde. Kiliam se levait avant l'aube pour aller nourrir les orikaux. Ensuite, il devrait atteler son orikal le plus costaud à son joug pour labourer la terre. Puis, au levé du soleil, il commencerait une dure journée de labeur. Cette vie lui convenait bien, il aimait travailler la terre et le seigneur du château était un homme généreux et bons. Sa famille ne manquaient de rien. Personne ne pouvait souhaiter meilleure vie.

Il héla l'animal qui s'engagea vers la terre meule. Il vit alors des étrangers marcher vers lui. Ils portaient des vêtements du pays, mais quelque chose dans leur allure était étrange. Tout d'abord, ils étaient tous très grands et élancés. Ensuite, ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas du coin. Il y avait quatre hommes et une femme. Elle avait un objet étrange à la main qu'elle regardait avec attention. Quand elle le vit, elle rangea l'objet.

\- Bonjour, dit alors la femme avec assurance.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

\- Je m'appelle Léa.

\- Je suis Kiliam.

\- Enchanté. Pouvez-vous me dire quel est cet endroit?

\- Vous êtes sur les terres du seigneur Taraok. D'où venez-vous comme ça?

\- Nous venons d'un village lointain. Nous aimerions aller au château.

\- Pour ça, vous devez demander audience au seigneur. Ça me surprendrait qu'il l'accorde à des étrangers de passage.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être lui offrir un cadeau. Qu'est-ce qui a de la valeur ici?

\- Vous l'ignorez?

\- Nous venons d'un village vraiment lointain.

\- Notre seigneur aime les œuvres d'arts. C'est un grand connaisseur.

\- Merci Kiliam, répondit la femme avant de se remettre en marche. Les quatre hommes la suivirent.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam était assise sur le fauteuil du capitaine, et elle ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, au contraire, mais elle se sentait plus lourde que jamais et se lever du fauteuil de commandement relevait de l'exploit. Plutôt que de demander de l'aide, elle rassemblait toute ses forces et se donnait pratiquement un élan pour s'extirper du fauteuil. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait y rester assise, mais y rester assis trop longtemps lui donnait mal dans le dos.

Depuis le matin, elle ressentait de la douleur qui revenait et repartait. Elle en avait aussi ressenti quelques jours avant, rien d'inquiétant selon le docteur. Voila pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Mais ces douleurs revenaient plus souvent et avec plus de force ce qui l'amena à réaliser qu'il devait s'agir de contractions. Pourtant, ce n'était prévu que deux semaines plus tard. De plus, avec le capitaine en mission sur la planète, elle devait rester sur la passerelle. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

On lui avait souvent dit que le travail pouvait durer des heures, alors si c'était vraiment ça, il valait mieux rester sur la passerelle que de s'ennuyer à l'infirmerie.

Une contraction beaucoup plus forte la fit se crisper.

\- Tout va bien, commandeur, demanda Tomal Parksan, le chef ingénieur, installé à la console de l'ingénierie?

\- Oui, dit-elle. Enfin... je crois.

\- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Je dois superviser la mission.

\- Le capitaine m'a demandé de m'installer à la console d'ingénierie sur la passerelle pour une bonne raison. Je dois pouvoir prendre le commandement au cas où.

\- Elle a vraiment pensé à tout, soupira Myriam.

\- C'est le capitaine, répondit-il en souriant. C'est son travail de penser à tout.

Avant qu'elle ne réplique, Tom se tourna vers un officier de sécurité.

\- Enseigne Lagrange, veuillez accompagner le commandeur à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais, je n'ai pas dit que...

Elle fut interrompu par une autre contraction. Elle abdiqua et tendit la main. Tomal lui tendit la main pour l'aider à s'extirper du fauteuil.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la passerelle, il prit sa place.

\- Quel est le statut de l'équipe d'exploration?

\- Ils se dirigent vers le château. Ça semble être la source des émissions de chronitons.

\- Nous ne tarderons pas à avoir des nouvelles.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait avertir le lieutenant Jamar, suggéra Rhéa.

\- Vous avez raison. Appelez l'équipe d'exploration.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Ils étaient maintenant dans le village. La journée était jeune, les paysans commençaient à sortir de leur maison pour aller aux champs ou pour s'installer sur la place du marché. Le groupe tentait de passer inaperçu quand le communicateur bipa. Léa regarda autour et s'éloigna derrière une maison avec son équipe avant d'activer son communicateur.

\- Hawking à Roberge.

\- Ici Roberge, que se passe-t-il Tom?

\- Je voulais vous avertir que le commandeur White est à l'infirmerie. Le travail a commencé.

Kirt tourna la tête vers Léa avec un regard suppliant.

\- Ramenez le lieutenant Jamar à bord et envoyez-moi un autre officier de sécurité?

\- Je vais vous envoyer le lieutenant Lacosse, répondit Tom en consultant son terminal.

\- Très bien, nous sommes dans un lieu isolé, vous pouvez effectuer les téléportations.

L'échange eut lieu discrètement et le groupe poursuivirent leur chemin vers le château. Ils avaient aussi téléporté une boîte replie de répliques d'œuvres d'arts terriennes qu'ils comptaient offrir au Seigneur. Il y avait des sculptures de Rodin, des tableaux de Léonard de Vinci, de Rembrandt et de Monet. Elle espérait que le seigneur de ce village les apprécierait. Ça leur faciliterait les choses. Il ne suffisait pas de rentrer au château, ils devaient s'y faire inviter. C'était la seule façon de trouver la source des chronitons sans se faire trop remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Le château était situé en hauteur sur un plateau. Il ressemblait aux châteaux du moyen-âge terrien avec des tourelles et un pont-levis. Le pierre du château étaient d'un bleu chatoyant, ce qui différenciait ce château de ceux de la terre. Elle était cependant érodée, donnant à l'édifice un âge respectable. De chaque côté de la porte principale se tenaient des gardes en armure métallique et portant des lances.

\- Bonjour messieurs, dit Simon Byrd.

En observant les habitants, Simon avait conclus qu'il s'agissait d'une société patriarcale où les hommes étaient au pouvoir. Pour faciliter le contact, le capitaine avait donné à Simon la mission de parler pour elle.

\- Qui va là, demanda le garde?

\- Nous sommes des voyageurs et nous sommes aussi des artistes, nous avons entendu parler que votre seigneur aimait l'art et nous voudrions lui montrer nos œuvres et lui offrir celle qu'il préférera.

Le garde héla un page qui se précipita vers le château. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Le seigneur Taraok va vous recevoir.

Les gardes les laissèrent passer et le page les guida au travers une court intérieure jusqu'à une porte en bois à deux battants. Il ouvrit la porte et les annonça. Léa s'avança dans la pièce suivit de son équipe.

C'était une salle du trône somptueuse avec des colonnes, des gardes et des œuvres d'art tout autour. Taraok était vraiment un amateur d'art. La pièces regorgeaient de tableau, de tapis tissés, de sculptures de toutes sortes.

\- Mon seigneur, commença Simon, je suis venu vous présenter mes respects et vous offrir en cadeau une de mes œuvres.

\- Taisez-vous, dit Taraok! Vous, ajouta-t-il en pointant Léa, avancez.

Intriguée, elle fit quelques pas.

\- Visiblement, c'est vous le chef, alors parlez.

\- Comment avez-vous devinés, dit-elle surprise?

\- Vous êtes entrées, ils vous ont suivis. Avant que ce monsieur commence son discours, il vous a regardé, et vous avez fait un petit geste discret de la tête. De plus, ça se voit à votre façon de marcher et à votre posture.

\- Vous êtes très avisé, messire, dit-elle. Si j'ai usé de de subterfuge, c'était pour éviter de vous offenser. Les femmes ne sont pas au pouvoir dans votre pays.

\- Vous ne connaissez donc pas ma femme, dit-il en riant. Je ne suis pas un balourd du fond de la campagne, madame. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Plus rien ne me surprend alors, plus de mensonges entre nous. Qui êtes vous?

\- Je m'appelle Léa Roberge. Nous sommes des artistes et...

\- La vérité : les artistes ne sont pas hiérarchisés.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire toute la vérité, messire, mais je vais cesser de vous mentir. Je suis le capitaine Léa Roberge et ces hommes font partis de mon équipage.

\- Vous avez donc un bateau au port?

\- Mon bâtiment n'est pas dans votre port. Il est plus loin. Nous avons effectivement des œuvres d'arts à vous offrir, mais nous n'en sommes pas les auteurs.

\- Que demandez-vous en échange?

\- Votre hospitalité.

Le seigneur Taraok tapa dans les mains. Un serviteur accourut.

\- Faites préparer un festin, ordonna-t-il. Ce soir, nous avons des invités. Faites leur aussi préparer des chambres.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Maintenant, montrez-moi ces œuvres d'arts.

Léa se tourna vers l'officier de sécurité qui tenait une caisse. Il avança et la déposa par terre.


	3. Premier flash

Kirt Jamar entra à l'infirmerie avec appréhension. Il avait hâte de voir l'enfant pour qui il s'était battu si durement, mais il se sentait coupable d'imposer à Myriam les souffrances d'un accouchement alors qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait réussir à porter ce bébé à terme, mais ça ne s'était jamais fait avant, alors comment aurait-il pu cru être capable de faire quelque chose pour laquelle son corps n'était pas fait?

Il anticipait surtout de la voir souffrir à cause de lui. Il la considérait comme une amie et la respectait comme son officier supérieur. Elle avait repris l'enfant pour lui sauver la vie et pour ça, il lui serait, pour toujours, redevable.

Quand il entra, il craignait d'entendre des cris, mais c'était silencieux. Il fit quelques pas et fut accueillit par un infirmier.

\- Lieutenant, dit-il, le commandeur est en salle d'accouchement. Vous pouvez attendre ici.

\- Mais je dois y aller! C'est mon bébé.

\- Ce n'est pas votre épouse. Je dois vérifier si elle accepte votre présence.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas anticipé ça. De plus en plus nerveux, il attendait dans l'infirmerie, faisant les cents pas. L'infirmier revint.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il, mais elle a spécifié qu'elle s'attendait à ce que vous vous teniez près de sa tête et non de ses pieds.

Jamar comprit l'allusion. Il se sentit tout à coup embarrassé.

\- C'est d'accord, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Venez, dit l'infirmier.

Il le guida en salle d'accouchement. C'était également la pièce qui servait de bloc opératoire et de salle de quarantaine. Elle avait de multiples usages. Le bio-lit avait été remplacé par un siège d'accouchement, fréquemment utilisé au 24e siècle. La position semi-assise offrait un meilleur confort à la mère. Il n'y avait que l'infirmière orionne avec Myriam. Kirt s'approcha d'elle en suivant scrupuleusement ses instructions.

\- Ça va, commandeur?

Elle se crispa pendant un moment. La douleur était visible dans son visage, mais elle se retenait de crier, puis elle reprit son souffle.

\- Est-ce que ça répond à votre question, dit-elle sèchement?

\- Où est le docteur?

\- Il vient de temps en temps vérifier les progrès.

Jamar se montra inquiet.

\- Ne devait-il pas être là tout le temps?

\- Kirt, dit-elle, ça peut prendre des heures avant que le bébé ne se présente.

Il le savait, il avait lu une tonne de livres le sujet. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il disait n'importe quoi. Il se sentait tellement inutile que pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû rester sur la planète. Puis se ravisa, il n'était pas question qu'il manque l'arrivé de sa fille.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

\- Vous pouvez me tenir compagnie.

Il trouva un tabouret et s'installa à ses côtés, toujours aussi angoissé et fébrile.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa n'avait jamais vu autant de nourritures sur une table. À l'ère des réplicateurs, on prenait ce qu'on avait besoin sans faire un étalage aussi fastueux d'une si grande variété de mets. Elle ne connaissait rien des mets qui étaient sur la table, mais certains lui rappelaient des aliments qu'elle connaissait. Le tout avait été préparé avec soin et raffinement.

À la table, mis à part elle et son équipe, étaient assis le seigneur, sa femme et quelques autres convives dont elle ignorait la position. Il y avait beaucoup d'animation et de conversations de toute de sorte, un orchestre jouait une musique dépourvue de rythme, mais agréable à entendre.

\- Maintenant, dit Taraok, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de l'endroit d'où vous venez, des contrés que vous avez visités. Je veux tout entendre.

Léa répondit en pesant ses mots. Il était difficile de mentir à quelqu'un à l'esprit aussi vif, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire sans violer la première directive, alors elle devait se contenter de demi-vérités.

\- Nous faisons partie d'une organisation que nous appelons la Fédération. La Fédération est formée de... de plusieurs îles, toutes alliées les unes avec les autres.

\- Et quelles sont les raisons de vos voyages?

\- Nous sommes des explorateurs.

Le seigneur semblait amusé.

\- Et vous êtes venus ici pour explorer?

\- Oui.

\- Vous voulez explorer mon château.

\- Je parlais de votre pays.

\- Non, c'est mon château qui vous intéresse. Des explorateurs n'ont rien à faire de l'hospitalité d'un grand seigneur. Venez, dit-il en se levant brusquement. Suivez-moi!

Ils se levèrent tous.

\- Seulement vous, capitaine.

Les officiers de sécurité se regardèrent.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller m'isoler avec un étranger sans une escorte, mon seigneur.

\- Pas pour ce que j'ai à vous montrer.

\- Alors, permettez à monsieur Byrd de venir avec moi.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous montrer est probablement la véritable raison de votre visite, capitaine. Voulez-vous vraiment passer à côté de cette chance? D'ailleurs, avec mes gardes, vous êtes inférieurs en nombre. Si je voulais vous faire du tort, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous amener dans une pièce isolée.

Elle se décida.

\- Très bien, je vous suis.

Il la guida au travers des corridors tortueux, jusqu'à la tour est du château et l'invita à monter dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent ainsi jusqu'au sommet de la tour pour arriver dans une vaste pièce circulaire. La pièce était remplie d'appareils de haute technologie, des consoles, des ordinateurs et un noyaux d'énergie au centre de la pièce. Léa se tourna vers son hôte.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Qui êtes-vous réellement?

\- Je vais vous montrer. Avez-vous un appareil de mesure scientifique sur vous?

Elle acquiesça et sortit son tricordeur. Elle commença à scanner la pièce.

\- Il y a un forte concentration de tachyons dans cette pièce. C'est de la technologie temporelle.

\- Starfleet connaît maintenant la technologie temporelle? Si je me fie à votre ligne du temps, vous en êtes à vos balbutiement.

Elle allait de surprise en surprise avec cet étrange personnage.

\- En ce qui concerne la mécanique temporelle, je suis une sommité dans la Fédération.

\- Ça explique pourquoi ils vous ont envoyées.

Il tourna son regard vers une lumière qui clignotait sur la console.

\- Ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant. Capitaine Roberge, continuez de scanner.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois scanner?

Il pointa le noyau d'énergie. Elle tourna son tricordeur dans sa direction. Au même moment, la lumière cessa de clignoter et elle sentit une forte vibration se répercuter dans toute la pièce. Puis, tout redevint tranquille. Elle regarda son tricordeur, éberluée.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un niveau de tachyons aussi élevé et il y a une signature chronitonique anormale. Je dois contacter mon vaisseau.

Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Hawking.

Pas de réponse.

\- Roberge à Hawking, répondez.

\- C'est inutile, dit Taraok, votre vaisseau n'est plus là.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle, Tom se sentait nerveux. Il était toujours nerveux quand Léa était en mission, mais il y était habitué. Un autre événement accentuait sa nervosité.

\- Passerelle à infirmerie.

\- Ici le docteur Hull.

\- Où est le docteur Sermak?

\- Il est en salle d'accouchement.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles?

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle va bien, mais le bébé n'est pas encore né.

\- Merci, docteur. Parksan terminé.

Il remarqua que plusieurs officiers avaient arrêtés leur travail momentanément quand il avait appelé l'infirmerie. Tout le monde était en attente de nouvelles. Les naissances étaient rares sur les vaisseaux de la Fédération et encore plus rares sur ceux de l'Agence.

Tomal se tourna vers l'écran sure lequel s'affichait la planète. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau de la part de l'équipe d'exploration. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il aurait préféré se retrouver à l'ingénierie à plancher sur des problèmes plus techniques, ça lui aurait permis de penser à autre chose.

\- Commandeur, dit alors l'enseigne Giona. Je détecte une forte augmentation de tachyons en provenance de la planète. Une onde de choc temporelle est en train de se répandre sur la planète.

\- Boucliers temporels.

\- C'est inutile, reprit la Bajoranne, l'onde de choque ne nous atteindra pas elle est en train de se disperser.

\- Contactez l'équipe au sol.

\- Ils ne répondent pas, répondit l'officier à la console tactique.

\- Je ne les détecte plus, dit alors Giona. En fait. On dirait que la planète a changé. Je détecte différentes émissions d'énergie et des ondes de communications allant dans tous les sens.

\- Commandeur, reprit l'officier tactique. Nous recevons un appel en provenance de la planète.

\- L'équipe au sol?

\- Non.

\- Sur écran.

L'image d'un homme trapu, chauve et vêtu d'un vêtement blanc, étrangement luminescent s'afficha sur l'écran.

\- Je suis le chef du conseil Ardénien, je m'appelle Voltar. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici?

\- Je suis le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan du USS Hawking, de la Fédération des planètes unies. Nous avions comme information que ce monde était à une époque médiévale.

\- Je vois, reprit-il lentement. Vous venez d'assister à un flash. J'espère que vous n'aviez personne sur notre planète.

L'inquiétude de Tom monta d'un cran. Qu'est-ce qu'était un flash et qu'était-il arrivé à Léa et aux autres? Cependant, sa prudence lui soufflait de ne pas lui révéler qu'il y avait effectivement une équipe d'exploration.

\- Pourquoi, dit-il? Qu'arriverait-il si c'était le cas?

\- Ça voudrait dire que vous les auriez perdus pour toujours. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons nous rencontrer, je pourrai tout vous expliquer. Peut-être que vous pourrez aussi nous aider.

\- Bien sûr. Que diriez-vous de vous téléporter sur mon vaisseau?

\- Vous possédez la téléportation. C'est fascinant. J'aimerais bien essayer.

\- Je peux vous téléporter immédiatement.

\- Laissez-moi me préparer. Je vous recontacte dès que je suis prêt.


	4. Le petit pied

Sur la planète, dans la plus haute tour du château, tout était devenu silencieux. Léa regardait son hôte avec colère.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait?

\- Je suis désolé. C'était nécessaire.

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement?

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous fait de mon vaisseau?

\- Votre vaisseau est toujours là, en orbite, au 24e siècle.

Elle comprit.

\- Nous ne sommes donc plus au 24e siècle?

\- Selon votre perspective, nous serions plutôt au 27e siècle, dit-il en consultant sa console, pour l'instant.

\- Il y a donc un phénomène temporel qui transporte la population d'une époque à l'autre de façon aléatoire. Ces équipements en sont soit la cause, sauf s'il s'agit d'équipements de surveillance. Comment le déplacement temporel compense-t-il pour le déplacement spatial?

\- À vous de le découvrir.

\- Vous l'ignorez!

\- J'attendais depuis longtemps l'arrivé de quelqu'un comme vous, qui semble comprendre quelque chose à cette technologie. J'aurais espéré quelqu'un d'un époque où la science temporelle est plus avancée.

\- Vous vous êtes arrangés pour que je reste assez longtemps pour être entraînée dans une autre époque avec vous et ainsi être forcée de collaborer. Qui êtes-vous donc?

\- Je suis le surveillant. Mon rôle est de surveiller ces équipements, de les entretenir et de former mon successeur. Nous ignorons qui a installé ça et pourquoi, mais j'ai appris comment utiliser ces instruments, j'ai aussi appris comment consulter les bases de données et j'en sais beaucoup sur votre Fédération.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous ne voulez plus de ce rôle.

\- Pas exactement. L'étude de ces données m'a permis de comprendre que ma planète est prisonnière du temps. Nous ne pourrons jamais comprendre l'univers si nos scientifiques ne peuvent étudier un ciel qui change continuellement. Nous pourrons jamais joindre votre Fédération et explorer l'univers. Notre monde n'a aucune continuité par rapport au reste de l'univers.

Léa jeta un œil par la lucarne où on voyait la plaine à perte de vue et le ciel luminescent rempli de ces plantes flottantes. C'était magnifique et étrange. Elle voyait les champs et les paysans qui y travaillaient et plus près, les toits des maisons, du village. C'était un planète si singulière et pourtant si belle. Elle se tourna vers Taraok.

\- C'est d'accord, mais je vais avoir besoin de Simon Byrd. C'est un spécialiste de ce genre de technologie. Si j'ai besoin d'autre chose, je vous le ferai savoir.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était installée sur un siège d'accouchement à attendre qu'on lui dise qu'elle pouvait pousser. Parfois, elle s'assoyait dans le fauteuil, parfois elle se levait et marchait, mais peu importe la position, elle avait mal. Elle n'osait penser à la douleur, par moment si intense qu'elle avait une soudaine sympathie pour sa sœur qui était passée par là deux fois et pour sa mère qui avait eut des jumelles.

Kirt Jamar était assis à ses côtés. Au début, très nerveux, il avait graduellement reprit son calme et il avait même trouvé des sujets de conversation pour la distraire entre deux contractions, ce qui était un exploit pour quelqu'un de si peu loquasse.

Le docteur entra dans la pièce. Il revenait de plus en plus souvent pour l'examiner. Ce qui était signe que sa délivrance approchait. Il prit son tricordeur et scanna son ventre, une fois de plus. Il fit ensuite un examen visuel.

\- Vous êtes complètement dilatée, commandeur. À la prochaine contraction, vous pourrez pousser. Infirmière, dit-il à Décimel, je vais avoir besoin de votre assistance.

\- N'oubliez pas ma demande, reprit Myriam.

L'infirmière acquiesça. Par crainte de s'attacher, Myriam avait demandé à ne pas voir le bébé après l'accouchement. Elle s'attendait, évidement, à la voir un jour. Elle ne pourrait pas toujours l'éviter, mais avant, elle devait être capable de se détacher de l'enfant qu'elle avait sentie bouger en elle pendant trois mois. Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, toute cette histoire continuait de l'affecter.

Elle sentit à nouveau une contraction et sous les encouragements du médecin, elle poussa. Elle cria et elle poussa à nouveau. À ce moment, elle eut l'impression de perdre la notion du temps. Ça avait semblé durer une éternité et en même temps, c'était déjà fini. Elle avait enfin senti l'enfant glisser hors de son corps.

Puis, elle attendit, mais rien. Elle s'attendait à entendre les premiers pleurs d'un nouveau né, elle s'y était préparée, mais elle n'entendait rien : ce n'était pas normal.

\- Infirmière, dit Sermak, amenez l'incubateur.

L'infirmière poussa vers le docteur un petit meuble sur roulette avec sur le dessus un petit cube transparent. Il y avait une console sur le côté. Le docteur se tourna et y déposa le bébé. Jamar s'empressa d'aller voir, se mettant entre elle et l'incubateur. Elle ne voyait que les pieds inertes du bébé.

\- Non pas ça, pensa-t-elle désemparée. Pas après tout ça!

\- Stimulateur cortical, ordonna le docteur, 5 millijoules.

Il tentait de la réanimer. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était en arrêt cardiaque. Mais pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas? Il fallait qu'elle pleure. Myriam n'avait que cette idée en tête.

Le docteur pianota sur la console d'incubateur et il y eut un petit bruit sec, suivi des vagissement d'un nouveau-né. Myriam soupira, puis instinctivement, elle se tourna vers l'incubateur pour tenter de voir le bébé, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait demandé, mais personne ne le remarqua. Le docteur quitta la salle d'accouchement avec Jamar et l'incubateur. Elle les regardait s'éloigner, le bébé partiellement caché par Kirt. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un petit pied qui bougeait.

L'infirmière orionne revint vers elle.

\- Tout va bien, commandeur?

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

\- Il faudra que le docteur l'examine pour être sur qu'elle n'aura pas de séquelles, mais à première vue, elle semble bien aller. Avez-vous changé d'idée? Je peux aller la chercher si vous voulez la voir.

Cette question la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher à ce bébé, elle devait éviter d'y penser.

\- Non, ça va. Pourquoi suis-je encore sur ce siège?

\- Vous devez expulser le placenta. Ensuite, je vous aiderai à vous installer sur un bio-lit où vous pourrez vous reposer.

\- Merci, murmura Myriam complètement épuisée.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tomal était en salle de téléportation avec le conseiller Riyax en uniforme de cérémonie. Les téléporteurs s'activèrent et trois personnes apparurent sur le plateau : Voltar, vêtu de blanc. Un homme et une femme l'accompagnaient, tous deux vêtus de bleu. Leurs vêtements étaient tous uniformes, fait sur le même modèle et d'une seule couleur.

\- Je suis le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan et voici le conseiller Riyax.

\- Je suis Voltar et voici mes assistants : Kirgan et Loata.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous faire faire une visite diplomatique du vaisseau, mais je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord discuter de la situation.

\- Je serai direct, lieutenant-commandeur. Nous avons détecté de la technologie temporelle sur votre vaisseau, nous espérons donc que vous serez en mesure de nous aider.

\- Quel est le problème?

\- Notre planète fait des sauts dans le temps. Nous avons la technologie pour voyager dans l'espace, mais vues les circonstances, c'est impossible, nous perdrions nos astronautes à chaque saut. Nous vous demandons votre aide.

\- Vous voulez dire que si nous avions téléporté des officiers sur votre planète avant le flash, ils seraient perdus à une autre époque?

\- Exactement.

Sa solution serait d'étudier ce phénomène pour trouver à quelle époque Léa et son équipe avaient été envoyés et ensuite aller les chercher avec le Hawking. L'ennui, c'est que les deux spécialistes de ce genre de phénomène étaient effectivement coincés à une autre époque.


	5. Le collecteur temporel

Léa et Simon travaillaient depuis des jours sur la console temporelle dans la tour du château. Ils avaient examiné attentivement tous les équipements, mais n'avaient trouvé aucun indice. Cette technologie n'avait rien en commun avec les technologies utilisées par leurs adversaires dans la guerre temporelle.

Ce qui était incompréhensible au départ, c'était la raison de ces changements d'époques. Pour quelle raison quelqu'un de bien ou de mal intentionné ferait-il cela? Ça ne faisait aucun sens et plus elle étudiait cette technologie, plus elle se demandait si ce phénomène me serait pas accidentel.

Cet appareil n'était pas assez puissant pour envoyer toute une planète à une autre époque. Il avait été prévu pour autre chose et un phénomène imprévu avait créé un genre de surtension qui avait provoqué une réaction en chaîne incontrôlable.

Pour trouver la source du problème, il lui fallait trouver à quoi servait réellement cette technologie, pour quelle application elle avait été créé au départ.

\- Capitaine, dit Simon, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait démonté une console et en examinait les circuits.

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait été assigné sur le Hawking. Au début, il avait tendance à la confronter à chacune de ses décisions, frôlant l'insubordination. Ils étaient venues à bout de leurs différents après une bonne discussion. Simon avait gardé une vielle rancœur contre Léa, datant de l'époque où ils travaillaient ensembles. Après qu'il eut surmonté cette rancœur, il était devenu pratiquement un officier modèle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, commandeur?

\- Vous voyez ce noyau d'énergie ici?

\- Oui.

\- C'est un collecteur temporel.

Léa avait beau être spécialisée en mécanique temporelle, quand il était question de technologie temporelle, c'était Simon l'expert. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce que pouvait être un collecteur temporel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé faire?

\- Je dirais que le but de cet appareil n'est pas de voyager dans le temps, mais de fournir de l'énergie à toute une planète. Il utilise un principe que vous connaissez sûrement mieux que moi.

Elle réfléchit un moment et comprit.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est qu'une théorie!

Une théorie originale et récente dans le domaine de la physique temporelle, voulait que qu'il existe un lien quantique entre le temps et la matière. Si on était capable de manipuler ce lien, on pourrait littéralement créer des particules fondamentales. Une telle manipulation créerait avec très peu de chose une quantité d'énergie phénoménale. Cette théorie en était à ses balbutiements et personne ne voyait comme une telle chose était possible, en pratique. Cependant, Simon Byrd avait raison. Cette appareille agissait comme un générateur de particules fondamentales et il semblait exister littéralement hors du temps.

\- Comment une civilisation si peu avancée a pu réussir un tel prodige, s'étonna-t-il?

\- Ils ont du le faire dans leur futur. Pensez-y, cette machine est figée dans le temps, comme si elle s'était arrachée du continuum espace-temps. Dès qu'ils l'ont activée, elle est apparue à toutes les époques passées et futures de la planète.

\- Ça a du créer un énorme paradoxe.

\- Ça a aussi créé une réaction en chaîne. Nous avons déjà établi que la machine collecte de l'énergie pendant 25 jours et ensuite, elle la disperse.

\- C'est ce qui créé les flashs.

\- C'est comme si toute l'histoire de cette planète était un jeu de carte qu'on aurait mélangée.

Simon soupira.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas comment arrêter ce phénomène ni même comment retrouver à notre époque.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tom avait mit un laboratoire scientifique sur pieds pour travailler sur le problème des Élosh, les habitants de l'étrange planète. Il y avait plusieurs physiciens sur le vaisseau et des ingénieurs suffisamment qualifiés pour travailler sur le problème, mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas aussi spécialisés que le capitaine dans ce domaine.

Il s'était ensuite rendu à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Myriam et lui rendre compte de la situation. C'était normalement elle qui aurait du être aux commandes en l'absence du capitaine et même si elle devait rester à l'infirmerie, elle tenait à savoir ce qui se passait.

Il avait finalement rendu visite à la fille de Kirt. Même si les membres de l'équipage pouvaient emmener leur famille sur les vaisseaux de Starfleet, les naissances y étaient quand même rare et quand ça se produisait, le capitaine se faisait souvent le devoir de rendre visite au nouveau-né. Comme il commandait temporairement le vaisseau, il décida que c'était à lui d'y aller.

Il entra dans la petite pièce où avait été placée l'enfant et s'approcha. La fillette dormait dans l'incubateur. Elle avait le visage fripé des nouveaux-nés, un petit nez retroussé et un visage rond. Tom était habitué aux bébés. Dans le groupe familiale d'une cinquantaine de personnes dont il était issus, les naissances étaient fréquentes.

Il la regarda pendant un moment, sentant sur ses épaules une nouvelle responsabilité. En tant que commandant du vaisseau, même par intérim, il avait la responsabilité de la vie de l'équipage, des gens entraînés à faire face aux situations dangereuses et prêts à prendre des risques. À cela s'ajoutait maintenant cette enfant innocente et si fragile.

Kirt entra dans la pièce et se plaça à côté de Tom pour observer l'enfant.

\- Félicitation lieutenant, lui dit l'ingénieur. Elle est très jolie.

\- Oui, répondit Jamar sans la quitter du regard. Elle est magnifique.

\- Vous avez pensé à un nom?

\- Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

\- Il le faudra bien.

\- J'ai plusieurs idées pour le prénom, mais c'est le nom de famille qui me pose un problème.

\- Ça sonne bien Jamar.

\- C'est tellarite. Je ne veux pas lui donner un nom tellarite. Je pourrais lui donner le nom de mon père Johansen, mais...

\- Vous avez encore le temps d'y penser, repris Tom.

Kirt soupira.

\- Je crois que le nom qui lui conviendrait le mieux serait celui de sa mère.

\- Sauf qu'elle ne veut pas être sa mère.

\- C'était notre arrangement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais quand je regarde ma fille, je ne comprends pas qu'elle puisse la rejeter.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi quand elle l'a vue?

\- Elle ne l'a pas vue.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Myriam est une femme d'action. Elle va toujours au devant de la situation. Jamais elle ne fuit, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Pourtant, elle fuit sa fille.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est la situation qu'elle fuit. Quelque chose me dit qu 'elle ne fuira pas tout le temps, mais en attendant, peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas s'accrocher à l'idée de lui donner son nom.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après trois semaines de travail, le seigneur Taraok vint rendre visite à Léa et Simon. Il entra dans la tour alors que les deux officiers s'affairaient à démonter une console.

\- Alors, capitaine, avez-vous trouvé la solution?

\- J'ai trouvé l'explication, mais pas la solution.

Le seigneur approcha la console et appuya sur quelques boutons.

\- Le prochain flash devrait survenir dans douze heures. Peut-être qu'en l'étudiant, vous trouverez plus d'informations?

Elle l'observa avec attention : il était concentré sur les boutons et consultait les données avec aisance, trop d'aisance.

\- Et si vous me disiez qui vous êtes réellement?

\- Je suis le seigneur Taraok, comme vous le savez.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, c'est la seule explication. D'ailleurs, vous me l'avez dit dès notre première rencontre, j'aurais du comprendre les sous-entendus.

\- Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire.

\- Vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas un balourd du fond de la campagne. Pourtant, ce village est retiré de tout et vous en êtes le seigneur. Vous devriez donc venir d'ici. Alors que vous m'avez aussi dit que vous avez vu beaucoup de chose dans votre vie, mais je doute que ce soit dans ce village. D'ailleurs, vous connaissez trop bien cette technologie pour quelqu'un de votre époque.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, la connaissance se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille.

\- La connaissance peut se transmettre, mais pas la compréhension de la technologie. Vous ne faites pas qu'appuyer sur des boutons appris par cœur. Vous comprenez ce que vous faites, ça se voit. Ne le niez pas, j'utilise la technologie au quotidien et je commande à des gens qui l'utilisent et la comprennent aussi bien. Ça se voit que vous savez ce que vous faites. Alors, plus de mensonge entre nous. Qui êtes-vous réellement?

Le seigneur se tourna vers Simon Byrd, toujours occupé à la console. Léa comprit.

\- Commandeur, veuillez nous laisser.

Il arrêta son travail et sortit. À ce moment, le seigneur se tourna vers Léa.

\- Je viens de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un repli d'inversion temporelle dans la matrice spatio-temporelle. C'est un niveau de réalité différent, au delà de votre compréhension, j'en ai bien peur.

Une série d'équation s'imposa alors dans l'esprit de Léa qui tentait de comprendre.

\- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ce dont vous voulez parler. Plusieurs chercheurs dans mon domaine ont émis une théorie dans ce sens. Et il y a autre chose.

Elle se rappelait vaguement d'un rapport d'un officier du Voyager, concernant ce genre d'entité. Elle tenta de se remémorer.

\- Votre espèce a déjà intervenu dans notre réalité. Vous avez tenté d'intégrer un officier du Voyager à une ligne du temps transformée.

\- C'était pour le sauver. Il n'a jamais accepté cette réalité, mais il nous a surpris : il a réussit à se réintégrer par lui-même dans sa propre ligne du temps.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que vous faites présentement?

\- C'est ce monde que j'essaie de sauver.

\- Êtes-vous responsables des flashs?

\- Oui, c'était la seule façon d'éviter la destruction de cette planète. Cette planète intersecte avec un de nos flux temporels. Quand ils ont activés le réacteur, ça a créé une réaction en chaîne qui aurait du la détruire. Les flashs servent à libérer l'énergie temporelle et éviter le pire.

\- Et vous espériez mon aide sans rien me dire de tout ça.

\- Nous avons l'habitude d'être discret quand nous nous trouvons hors de notre réalité. J'espérais que vous trouveriez un moyen d'arrêter la réaction en chaîne. Nous ne pouvons le faire nous-même. Nous ne connaissons pas assez bien la physique de votre univers et nous ne pourrons maintenir ces flashs encore longtemps.

\- Vous connaissez bien la physique temporelle pourtant.

\- Parce qu'elle fonctionne de la même façon dans nos deux mondes, mais tout le reste est différent.

Pour la première fois, il lui sembla fatigué, même épuisé. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit face à lui.

\- Et maintenant, si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début?


	6. Le grand moment

Le professeur Kirio était prêt pour le grand moment. Cette machine était la consécration d'une vie de travail et de recherche. Au début, les gens s'étaient moqués de lui et il avait dû travailler dur pour obtenir une certaine crédibilité, mais bien vite, des avancées avaient été faites et ses recherches en avaient grandement bénéficié.

C'était le grand moment. Devant les membres les plus éminents du gouvernement, des médias et de toute la communauté scientifique, il mettrait la machine en marche, offrant à son monde une énergie d'une puissance inégalée, non polluante et très abondante. Il allait emmener son monde dans un âge d'or.

Il entra dans la pièce bondée. Il portait le vêtement vert des scientifiques. Dans la pièce, les dignitaires du gouvernement étaient assis à l'avant dans leur vêtements blancs. Derrière eux, leurs protecteurs, vêtus de bleu, puis les journalistes vêtus de jaunes et finalement, au fond de la salle, une ligne verte de gens lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas le seul scientifique. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le noyau d'énergie, un énorme cylindre bleuté et luminescent, entouré de consoles.

Tout irait bien, tous les tests préliminaires s'étaient bien passés mais il était quand même inquiet. La machine n'avait jamais fonctionné à son plein potentiel avant. Il n'imaginait pas qu'un problème pourrait se produire, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne savait pas tout. Un problème imprévisible pouvait toujours survenir. L'instant d'après, il riait de ses propres inquiétudes. Tout avait été vérifié minutieusement. Que pourrait-il bien se produire?

Le chef du gouvernement se leva et fit un court discourt à l'intention des journalistes. Il invita Kirio ensuite à s'approcher. Ce dernier répéta un discours qu'il avait préparé la veille, un résumé de sa carrière et une brève explication sur la machine et son fonctionnement.

Quand il termina son discours, tout le monde le regardait attentivement. Le moment était arrivé. Il avança vers la machine et entra la séquence d'activation. Le noyau d'énergie s'illumina et tout le monde se leva pour regarder, intrigué.

Un assistant commença à lire l'écran.

\- Niveau d'énergie en hausse, dit-il, de vingt pour cent.

\- Tout à fait normal, commenta Kirio.

\- Trente-cinq pour-cent.

C'est trop rapide, pensa-t-il alors, mais comment réagir devant tout ce monde?

\- Nous allons l'éteindre, se décida-t-il. Simple précaution.

\- Y a-t-il un problème, demanda le ministre de l'énergie sur ton inquisiteur?

\- Rien de grave, dit-il avec légèreté. En quelque seconde, la machine nous a donné vingt mille unités d'énergie. Mais, il vaut mieux l'arrêter pour...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'il fut coupé par le technicien.

\- Quatre-vingt huit pour cent. Nous avons atteint un niveau critique!

Le scientifique se jeta sur la console et entra la séquence d'arrêt, mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Faites évacuer tout le monde, s'écria-t-il!

Les protecteurs se levèrent et accompagnèrent les politiciens vers la sortie alors que les autres restaient à regarder ce qui se passait.

\- Nous allons atteindre le cent pour cent!

À ce cri, les scientifiques se pressèrent vers la sortie, suivis de quelques journalistes. Plusieurs de leurs collègues avaient choisi de rester pour filmer la scène.

Le professeur tenta une dernière manœuvre, mais sans succès.

\- Cent pour cent dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

Il y eut un flash de lumière, puis, plus rien. Tout était redevenu tranquille. Kirio n'y comprenait rien.

\- Je ne peux toujours pas arrêter la machine, soupira-t-il en étudiant l'écran de sa console.

\- Les niveaux d'énergie sont redevenu normaux.

Il examina le collecteur d'énergie. Il était vide. Un écran de communication bipa et le technicien s'empressa d'aller répondre.

\- Non, dit-il pour lui-même, il n'y a rien de normal avec cette machine.

\- Puis-je vous aider, dit une voix derrière lui?

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un inconnu, vêtu de vert, comme lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici?

\- Je m'appelle Taraok. J'étais parmi les scientifiques présents à votre conférence. Je me spécialise en science temporelle. Votre procédé était très prometteur, ça aurait dû marcher.

\- L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut plus arrêter la machine.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas l'arrêter, dit-il. Ça pourrait avoir des conséquences encore plus fâcheuses.

\- Plus fâcheuses que quoi?

\- Professeur, dit alors le technicien. Je viens d'avoir une communication d'un collègue de l'observatoire.

\- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça? Nous sommes en état d'urgence.

\- C'est peut-être lié. Les étoiles se sont déplacées, tout de suite après la surcharge.

\- Voulez-vous dire que nous ne sommes plus au même endroit dans l'espace?

\- Pas tout à fait. Selon une observation préliminaire, nous ne serions plus à la même époque.

Taraok approcha le scientifique.

\- Je crois que je nous devrions nous entraider si nous voulons régler cette situation.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant des années et nous n'avons jamais trouvé la façon d'arrêter la machine et c'est là que j'ai compris.

\- Compris quoi.

\- Les connaissances des Élosh sont insuffisantes. Ils n'ont pas voyagé dans l'espace, il n'ont pas développé des connaissances suffisantes en physique pour comprendre la situation et d'où je viens, tout est trop différent. Nous avions besoin de l'aide d'un visiteur extérieur, idéalement de la Fédération.

\- De l'Agence plutôt, marmonna Léa.

\- Quelle agence?

\- Vous avez mentionné que mon siècle n'était pas assez avancé pour vous aider, mais les connaissances que j'ai transcendent mon époque. Vous avez raison sur un point, la physique de mon monde doit être comprise, mais en parallèle avec celle de votre monde. J'ai besoin de tout savoir sur ces flux temporels.

Taraok réfléchit un long moment.

\- Je doute que vous soyez en mesure de tout comprendre, mais je veux bien essayer.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Il y avait trois semaines que les scientifiques du Hawking étudiaient le problème. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de solide jusqu'à maintenant. Un groupe de scientifiques de la planète étaient venu leur prêter main forte, dont un jeune scientifique du nom de Kirio. Malgré son jeune âge, il semblait mieux comprendre le phénomène que les autres et depuis son arrivé sur le vaisseau, les recherches avaient progressé. Des scientifiques du Hawking étaient aussi descendus sur la planète pour étudier un appareil qui semblait lié à ces flashs. Personne ne savait d'où il venait. Il était là depuis toujours, intouché par le temps.

Myriam White était retournée à son poste et Tom Parksan faisait office de premier officier. Elle s'était vite remise de l'accouchement et elle travaillait maintenant d'arrache-pied pour trouver une solution pour ramener le capitaine et aider ce peuple.

Elle faisait la navette entre le laboratoire, la planète et la passerelle; sans compter qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans le bureau du capitaine à approuver des rapports et veiller au bon fonctionnement du vaisseau.

Plus elle travaillait, moins elle pensait au bébé et c'était mieux ainsi. Mettre au monde un enfant était une expérience plus intense qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et malgré tous ses efforts pour éviter de s'impliquer émotivement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, sauf quand elle travaillait. Quand elle se couchait, c'était une autre histoire. Elle revoyait le petit pied dans l'incubateur qui s'éloignait d'elle dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Cette image l'obsédait et la tenait éveillée longtemps.

La porte du bureau sonna.

\- Entrez.

Le conseiller Riyax entra. Il allait certainement lui parler du bébé et elle n'avait pas envie d'analyser ses sentiments à ce sujet, pas maintenant.

\- Conseiller, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Commandeur, je suis seulement venu vous rappeler de votre devoir envers l'équipage.

\- Mon devoir?

\- En tant que premier officier, vous gérez le personnel et je crois comprendre que vous n'avez pas délégué cette tâche au lieutenant-commandeur Parksan.

\- Le commandeur Parksan doit aussi gérer l'ingénierie, alors que je suis plus au courant des tâches de gestions de personnel. Je n'ai pas failli à mon devoir de ce côté.

\- En êtes-vous certaine?

Elle était fatiguée et elle avait été si occupée : il est possible qu'elle ait oublié quelque chose.

\- Si vous me disiez de quoi il est question, conseiller?

\- Le lieutenant Jamar : il est seul pour s'occuper d'un bébé.

Cette remarque la mit en colère.

\- Il ne m'a rien demandé et ça n'a rien à voir avec mes devoirs en tant que premier officier. Je n'aime pas ce moyen détourné, conseiller. J'ai pris une entente avec le lieutenant. J'ai donné plus que je ne l'aurais du. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Le conseiller la regarda d'une étrange façon.

\- Commandeur, je faisais référence au baby-sitting. Il faut nommer des officiers à cette tâche si on veut permettre au lieutenant de réintégrer un jour ses fonctions. L'enfant n'a que trois semaines et il est encore tôt pour que Kirt retourne à ses occupations, mais il faudrait commencer à chercher des volontaires et si je me rappelle bien, ce genre de chose relève de vous.

Sa colère retomba immédiatement; elle se sentit embarrassée.

\- Vous avez raison. Avec la situation présente, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. Merci d'avoir apporté ça à mon attention, conseiller. Je vais m'en occuper. Vous êtes excusés.

Il ne sortit pas.

\- Autre chose?

\- Je voulais juste ajouter que si quelque chose vous tracasse et que vous avez besoin d'en parler, vous savez où me trouver.

\- Je vais bien, conseiller.

\- Je vous crois : vous me semblez en contrôle de la situation. Mais il arrive des moments dans la vie où il faut s'arrêter et revoir ses choix et ses priorités. Je crois que vous vivez un de ces moments. Si vous l'ignorez, les regrets seront vos nouveaux compagnons et ils vous suivront longtemps.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle refusait tout simplement d'y penser.

\- Merci, conseiller, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Ce sera tout.


	7. La fille de Myriam

Pendant des jours, Léa avait travaillé sur de nouvelles équations. Ce que lui avait enseigné Taraok était difficile à comprendre et pour assimiler cette nouvelle réalité, il lui avait fallu le comprendre par ces équations. Simon avait continué de travailler sur les consoles alors que l'enseigne Douze avait été mis à contribution, maintenant qu'elle savait où chercher, elle avait besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire. Il travaillait sur des calculs plus simples, suivant les directives de Léa.

La solution lui était alors venue, si simple et pourtant si compliquée. La console était présente à toutes les époques, alors elle pouvait s'en servir pour envoyer un message au Hawking. Il devrait ouvrir une faille spatio-temporelle au moment du flash. Cela permettrait à l'énergie de de dissiper dans le vortex et ainsi éviter un autre déplacement temporel. Cela mettrait fin à la réaction en chaîne et le réacteur s'éteindrait.

Le problème était d'envoyer un message que le Hawking serait en mesure de découvrir et de décoder.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam s'était rendue sur la planète pour voir la machine, le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan vint lui parler. Il étudiait le fonctionnement de la machine avec le groupe de scientifiques. Il lui sembla très fatigué. Il réussissait bien à cacher son inquiétude, mais il y avait presqu'un mois que Léa et l'équipe d'exploration étaient disparus. Et depuis, il occupait à la fois le poste de second officier, de chef ingénieur et il trouvait du temps pour aider l'équipe scientifique dans leur recherche. Elle se demandait combien d'heures il dormait par nuit.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose, demanda White.

\- En fait, oui, il y a une variance de phase dans la matrice que je n'arrive pas à décoder.

\- Et vous pensez que ça a un lien avec ce qui se passe?

\- Non, je crois que c'est un message.

Cela intrigua Myriam.

\- Comment en être vous arrivé à cette conclusion?

\- Elle s'allume et s'éteint de façon rythmique et ça fait des chiffres : 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose, réfléchit Myriam.

\- C'est la constante de Fibonacci : une suite de chiffres qu'on obtient quand on addition un chiffre par le nombre qui le précède. Léa aime bien cette suite parce que schématiquement, ça donne une spirale et que la spirale est une courbe infinie.

\- Vous pensez que c'est un message du capitaine? Comment?

\- Il faut que je décode la variance de phase. À l'intérieur même de la suite, il doit se trouver un autre message.

\- Je peux vous envoyer le lieutenant Simard, c'est un expert en linguistique, il saura vous aider à décoder.

\- Merci, commandeur, je vais prendre toute l'aide qui me sera apportée.

Elle s'éloigna, cliqua son son communicateur et demanda de retourner à bord. Elle se dirigea droit vers le bureau du capitaine. Dès qu'elle entra, elle avisa un padd qu'elle avait laissé sur le coin du bureau. Elle soupira. C'était la liste des candidats potentiels pour garder la fille du lieutenant Jamar. Elle avait oublié de demander à un officier de la lui apporter.

Elle hésita. Il était tard et elle voulait aller dormir, mais elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Elle revivrait encore et encore le souvenir obsédant du petit pied de bébé dans l'incubateur qui s'éloignait d'elle. La seule façon d'effacer cette image de son esprit était de porter les yeux sur cette enfant, au moins une fois. Un coup d'œil rapide suffirait.

Elle se décida. Elle prit le padd et décida d'aller le porter elle-même au lieutenant Jamar.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Kirt fut réveillé par les pleurs de sa fille. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais endormit sur le canapé, un padd à ses pieds. Il s'était endormi en lisant un rapport de son remplaçant. Il s'étira et se leva. C'était l'heure de la nourrir. Il alla vers la chambre, prit doucement le nouveau-né et changea sa couche. Elle pleura sans arrêt pendant tout ce temps. Il ramassa une couverture d'enfant qu'il garda à son bras et alla au réplicateur avec la fillette lovée dans le creux l'autre bras.

\- Lait maternisé, formule 24.

Un biberon apparut sur le plateau du réplicateur. Il le prit et se dirigea vers une chaise berçante, répliquée dans ce but précis. La sonnerie de sa porte retentit. Il se tourna machinalement vers la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit devant le commandeur White. Elle fit quelque pas à l'intérieur, un padd à la main. La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au bébé et s'empressa de lever les yeux vers Kirt.

\- Je vous dérange?

\- Non, ça va.

La fillette pleurait à plein poumon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

\- Elle a faim, dit-il en montrant le biberon.

Myriam White parut embarrassée.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. J'ai établi une liste d'officiers juniors volontaires pour s'occuper du bébé quand vous retournerez à votre poste. Étudiez-la, faites votre choix. J'aviserai les officiers concernés par la suite.

Elle lui tendit la padd, mais il avait les bras pleins. Alors sans réfléchir, il plaça le bébé dans les bras de Myriam et s'empara du padd. Il baissa les yeux vers le padd pour l'étudier, puis, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il releva les yeux vers Myriam. La fillette ne pleurait plus. Elle fixait Myriam de ses petits yeux. Myriam la regardait avec la même intensité, fascinée. Kirt n'osait pas parler par crainte de briser la magie. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant émit un faible pleur.

\- Elle a faim, répéta Kirt en tendant le bras pour la reprendre.

Plutôt que de la lui rendre, Myriam lui tendit sa main libre. Kirt y plaça le biberon, puis, il la guida vers la chaise berçante. Il s'assit face à elle pendant qu'elle commençait à nourrir le bébé.

\- Et si vous me disiez ce que vous êtes réellement venue faire ici?

\- Je n'en avais aucune idée, murmura Myriam. Je crois qu'une part de moi espérait que ça arrive. Elle est... magnifique.

Elle continuait de regarder le bébé qui tétait le biberon avec voracité. Kirt ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille, la même forme de visage, les mêmes yeux. La fillette avait le teint plus foncé que sa mère, mais beaucoup plus pâle que lui. Un fin duvet recouvrait sa petite tête et ses yeux, déjà bleus foncés, allaient sans doutes devenir bruns comme les siens.

\- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais il n'est plus question que je l'ignore.

\- Et votre carrière?

\- Si Léa a pu obtenir ce poste malgré son statut de mère célibataire. Je peux sûrement y arriver.

\- J'imagine que votre carrière sera toujours votre priorité.

\- À ce moment précis, je ne suis plus sure de mes priorités, Kirt.

\- Voulez-vous la garde partagée?

\- Oui, dit-elle tout-à-coup sur un ton résolu.

\- Vous vous rappelez que vous m'avez transféré vos droits parentaux. Légalement, vous n'en avez aucun.

Myriam s'empourpra.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous...

\- Laissez-moi terminer, commandeur. Si je vous laisse entrer dans sa vie, je veux être certain que vous ne la laisserez pas tomber. Après que vous l'ayez rejetée, il est normal que je me pose des questions.

Elle se rappela alors la scène où Kirt lui avait demandé de lui transférer le fœtus. Elle lui avait littéralement demandé de se vider le cœur, de lui prouver le sérieux de ses intentions. Elle comprenait qu'il lui demandait la même chose. Alors, elle leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

\- C'est si difficile pour moi d'admettre que je contrôle pas tout, qu'il y a parfois des événements que je ne peux pas prévoir dans mon plan de vie. Je n'étais pas capable de m'enlever de la tête le souvenir du petit pied de bébé dans l'incubateur qui s'éloignait de moi dans la salle d'accouchement. J'ai toujours cru que je serais capitaine et j'ai tout planifié à l'avance pour atteindre ce but. Je contrôlais chaque aspect de ma vie.

Elle tourna son regard vers le bébé.

\- Je savais qu'avec elle, je ne contrôlerais plus rien et c'est ce qui m'effrayait le plus.

\- C'est encore vrai, répondit Kirt.

\- Mais depuis qu'elle est née, je ne contrôle plus ma vie de toute façon. Je ne peux pas dormir parce que je pense tout le temps à elle; je n'arrive plus à croire à mon plan de vie et tout au fond de moi, je n'accepte pas d'être séparé d'elle, même si c'est ma décision.

Kirt resta un moment pensif.

\- C'est le moment de lui faire faire un rot, dit-il soudain.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il lui montra comment faire.

\- Kirt, hésita-t-elle, puis-je savoir comment vous l'avez appelée?

Il parut embarrassé.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je crois bien que je vous attendais. Il vous en a fallu du temps, ajouta-t-il avec un de ses rares sourires!


	8. Le retour à la normale

Tom travaillait depuis des heures sur le message, mais il avait une autre préoccupation. Selon les scientifiques de la planète, le prochain flash était prévu dans trois heures. Ce qui lui donnait peu de temps. S'il ne trouvait pas la solution avant, il devrait négocier avec un gouvernement d'une autre époque pour poursuivre leur recherche. Quelque chose lui disait que la solution se trouvait dans ce fameux message.

L'enseigne Simard l'assistait dans le décryptage, il travaillait en silence, tentant de trouver une structure dans ce qui semblait être des bips sans intérêts.

Si ça venait vraiment de Léa, c'était un message prévu pour être découvert et lu par des gens du Hawking et non par les habitants de la planète.

\- Commandeur. J'ai trouvé, dit l'enseigne. Il y a un code d'encryption. Elle a utilisé des fractales.

\- Je suis sur que c'est très intéressant, enseigne, mais nous sommes à court de temps. Que dit le message?

\- Qu'il faut retourner au vaisseau, commandeur et se préparer au prochain flash.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la planète, à une autre époque, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le flash. Simon avait fait des modifications importantes au noyau de particules élémentaires et Léa avait reprogrammée la matrice temporelle pour qu'elle ouvre une faille vers l'époque où se trouvait le Hawking. S'ils avaient eut son message et qu'ils ouvraient un vortex, la réaction serait immédiate. Le flash conduirait Léa à l'époque médiévale de cette planète qui retrouverait sa ligne temporelle normale. Elle ignorait à quelle date cela correspondait. Il n'y aurait pas de changement apparent du point de vue des habitants, mais la machine cesserait de fonctionner et ce serait une bonne nouvelle.

Resterait ensuite à trouver un moyen de retourner sur le Hawking.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam était aux commandes et Tom occupait le siège du premier officier. Tous les autres étaient présents, même Kirt, qui avait laissé sa fille sous la surveillance de l'officier Mills, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui occupait un poste d'aide technique dans les niveaux inférieurs et dont les deux enfants, adultes, n'étaient plus avec elle. Elle s'ennuyait de l'époque où ils étaient bébés et avait hâte d'être grand-mère. Myriam et Kirt en avait fait leur premier choix de façon unanime.

L'enseigne Carter, l'assistante de Simon Byrd occupait la console temporelle et avait entrée les coordonnées temporelles pour ouvrir une faille. Tout le monde était prêt.

\- Trente secondes avant le flash, dit l'OPS bajoranne.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, ordonna Myriam. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Vingt secondes.

Tout le monde se concentrait sur leur travail, alors que Giona poursuivait son décompte.

\- Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six...

\- Ouvrez la faille!

L'enseigne Carter pianota sa console, puis, les déflecteurs du Hawking émirent une lumière qui ouvrit une déchirure dans la fabrique même de l'espace au moment où Giona Rhéa terminait son décompte.

\- Une onde d'énergie temporelle est émise de la planète.

\- Passerelle à tout l'équipage, dit Tom. Préparez-vous à l'impact.

La faille s'intensifia et quand l'onde de choc temporelle, venue de la planète, la toucha. Le vaisseau fut secoué, puis, tout disparut.

\- État des dommages, demanda Myriam.

\- Le vaisseau a été secoué, mais tout semble en bon état, répondit l'enseigne Ronach à la console de l'ingénierie.

\- Commandeur, nous recevons un appel de la planète.

\- Ouvrez un canal.

L'image de Voltar s'afficha. Il était vêtu de blanc et il semblait plus vieux. Il avait au moins vingt ans de plus.

\- Je suis le chef du conseil Ardénien, je m'appelle Voltar. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous, demanda Myriam?

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie. Identifiez-vous.

\- Je suis le commandeur Myriam White du USS Hawking de la Fédération des planètes unies. Nous avons travaillé avec vos scientifiques pour corriger une situation qui amenait votre planète à continuellement voyager dans le temps.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça.

L'enseigne Carter fit signe à Myriam, qui fit signe à Kirt de couper la communication.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, enseigne?

\- Si tout a fonctionné et que la machine est arrêtée, nous avons rétablit la ligne temporelle originelle, il est normal qu'il ne se rappelle de rien. Pour lui, ça ne s'est jamais produit.

Ça expliquait sa réaction. Myriam se tourna vers Kirt qui rétablit la communication.

\- Toute les excuses, chef Voltar. Il semble qu'il y ait eut un malentendu. Si vous voulez que nous quittions votre orbite, nous le ferons immédiatement. Si, toutefois, vous souhaitez ouvrir des relations diplomatiques avec la Fédération, je suis à votre disposition.

\- Je vous remercie de votre offre, commandeur White. J'aimerais avoir du temps pour en parler au conseil et y réfléchir. Plusieurs semaines seraient nécessaires.

\- Le Hawking ne pourra rester dans les environs si longtemps, mais je vais relayer votre demande à mes supérieurs et un autre vaisseau sera envoyé.

\- Nous attendrons sa venue, dit le chef avant de terminer la communication.

L'image de de Voltar fut remplacée par celle de la planète sur l'écran. Tomal se tourna vers Myriam.

\- Maintenant, que ça a fonctionné, comment allons-nous récupérer l'équipe d'exploration?

Elle ne pouvait répondre à ça. Sur le message codé, Léa n'avait donné aucune information à ce sujet et c'était normal. Le dernier flash l'avait envoyée à une époque inconnue d'elle au moment où elle avait écrit le message et après le flash, la machine devenait inutilisable.

\- Commandeur, dit alors Kirt Jamar, nous recevons un message de l'Agence. C'est un message écrit.

\- Envoyez-le sur ma console.

Elle consulta rapidement le message et sourit.

\- Enseigne Carter, dit-elle soudainement, préparez-vous à ouvrir une faille aux coordonnées temporelles que je vais envoyer sur votre console.

\- Au 17e siècle, s'étonna l'enseigne!

Tom lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Il semble qu'au moment du flash, le capitaine a programmé la console temporelle pour qu'elle envoie un message à l'Agence. En utilisant l'énergie du flash et les coordonnées temporelles présentes sur la console pour leur envoyer la date exacte de son arrivé à cette époque. La console a fonctionné une fraction de seconde à cette époque avant de s'éteindre et ça a été suffisant. Le système de datation de la station vient de relâcher le message selon notre propre chronologie.

\- Hé bien, dit-il en souriant. Allons chercher notre capitaine.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était retournée dans son bureau avec l'heureuse sensations d'être enfin revenue à la maison. Tom lui avait manqué, le Hawking lui avait manqué et tout l'équipage aussi. Elle se répliqua un thé glacé et s'installa dans son fauteuil sans vraiment s'occuper, seulement pour le plaisir d'y être enfin.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit devant Myriam. Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur.

\- Assoyez-vous, commandeur.

Myriam obéit.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, capitaine.

\- Ça fait plaisir d'être de retour. Dites-moi, selon votre chronologie, je suis partie combien de temps?

\- Environ un mois.

\- C'est à peu près la même chose pour moi.

Léa hésita.

\- Et comment vous portez-vous? La dernière fois que je vous ai vues, vous aviez un peu plus de poids.

Myriam sembla comprendre l'allusion. Elle ne parut pas du tout embarrassée.

\- L'accouchement s'est bien passé, à part le fait que le bébé a manqué d'air, mais elle n'aura pas de séquelles.

\- Le lieutenant Jamar doit être soulagé. Savez-vous comment il l'a appelée?

Myriam sourit.

\- Elle s'appelle Johanna.

\- Johanna Jamar, ça sonne bien.

\- Johanna White, coupa Myriam. Kirt ne voulait pas lui donner de nom tellarite.

Léa comprit. Décidément, quand elle quittait le vaisseau, il s'y passait toujours beaucoup de chose.

\- Mes félicitations, Myriam, dit-elle alors. Dites m'en plus : comment est-elle?

\- Elle est très jolie, mais elle a un sale caractère, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Sans doute quelques uns de mes mauvais gènes. Nous aimerions bien que vous soyez la marraine.

Léa se leva.

\- J'accepte avec joie. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'aimerais bien voir ma filleule.

\- Alors, allons-y, répondit Myriam en se levant aussi.

* * *

 ** _Le prochain et dernier épisode de cette Saga s'intitule "Shiro" et on y découvre ce que les komédos ont cherché à faire en créant Johanna White._**


End file.
